


Daddy Proposed!

by MadameJustice



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Engagement, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, I need to do better on my stories, Implied Mpreg, Jewelry, M/M, Of course They're HUGE, Post Mpreg, Promises, Swearing, daddy's girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameJustice/pseuds/MadameJustice
Summary: The title is VERY misleading





	Daddy Proposed!

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot in almost two years...although I may consider adding on another chapter or two. Hope you all enjoy ^_^
> 
> Addie's Ring: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/307370743291688728/
> 
> Elizabeth's Ring: https://www.jordanjewellery.com/big-diamond-rings/

He noticed them. Anyone would notice them. Their shine could blind anyone if they stared for too long. They stood by one another just like they were designed to. They turned heads whenever they walked by. And no, Dean wasn't referring to his daughters but to the large stones on their fingers. _**Ring fingers.**_ He thought it was a mere joke, just his girls playing pretend. "What gumball machine you two get those from?" Still believing it wasn't true, he waited for them to look from their homework and answer. Maybe it was the one from the movie theater? Ones at the mall? Maybe that diner on the way home from school? 

 

“Daddy proposed!” Addalynn giggled, flashing her ring just like an engaged woman would. She showed it off with pride. Dean had to squint because of so much gleam. It was diamond on top of diamond! Its light wasn't reflecting off one, it was reflecting off another. Hell, that wasn't an engagement ring! That was a **wedding band!** The center stone looked as if it was protected by its army of accent stones. It was resting in its bed, the stones formed around it, while the diamonds on the second ring were on guard, ready to attack. 

Elizabeth's was different. It actually looked like an engagement ring. There were stones on the side like her sister's but in the middle laid the largest one of all. It looked like something a princess would wear. 

“Seriously, where’d ya get ‘em from?” His tone was firm, no room for anymore joking. 

“We're serious,” Elizabeth spoke up. “Daddy was going to get his watch fixed and made us come with him.” 

“What was the name of the store?” 

“Buccellati!” Addie cheered. “I wanted a necklace but Daddy said we should have rings until me-“

”Finish your homework!” Dean ordered, walking out the kitchen and stomping up the stairs to Roman’s study. 

“Do you think mama’s mad at daddy?” Addie may have been the oldest but she sure didn’t act like it. She had a child-like innocence. To her, everything was Disney, sunshine, and lollipops. 

Luckily, Elizabeth was there to take the role as big sister. “I think daddy got him something too so if he is, he won’t be for long.”

 

 

** _________ **

 

 

**“ROMAN!”**

 

 

Kicking the door in, all eyes were on Dean. Roman sat at his desk, surprised, while his workers stood alarmed. “Y-yeah, baby?” Still taken back by the sudden eruption.  

“Everyone! OUT!” Pointing to the doorway, showing he meant business. Well, a simple shout and they would leave vapor trails.  

“Looks likes boss is in trouble with _baby boy_.” Bo grinned, giving Axel nudge. His attempt to tease Dean was weak. Trying to use the pet name Roman always called him only made Dean disappointed. Disappointed it was all Dallas came up with.   

“I said get out, not be a smartass! Next time you talk to me like that, you’re fired and _baby boy’s_ **foot** is goin’ straight up your ass!” He continued to yell as they walked out, both flinching once the door was slammed shut behind them. "You gave our daughters **_engagement_** rings!?" Turning back to his husband who had yet to move from behind his desk. "Oh, god...how much did you they cost?!" Running a hand over his face, scared of what numbers Roman would respond with. 

"Don't worry, baby, y'all still be taken care of." He wasn't concerned. Husbands in his condition would be scared shitless of how their spouse would react but Roman somehow managed to stay calm. "You won't have to get a job anytime soon-" 

"They're sixteen and fifteen-year-old!" He growled. Those rings had no business belonging to their teenagers. Dean started to think the worst, Addie coming home crying about how she lost her ring, Elizabeth taking it off to wash her hands and leaving it in a public bathroom, even them getting _**mugged** _ for their jewelry. "They have no business having those rings!" He continued, still not lightening up. "Why would you...propose to them? What father buys their daughters engagement rings?!" Now, he began to fume. Still irritated his husband bought such valuable items and gave them to irresponsible teenagers.   

"Alright, fine." Roman couldn't keep up the act any longer. He knew he had to come clean eventually. "I bought them the rings, yes." Getting up from his desk, he walked over to his enraged husband. "But it's not what you think." Dean furrowed his brow. "Liz wanted earrings, Addie wanted a necklace...I got them rings so they'll know what a man should give them when it's time to get married." Stealing a glance at Dean's own wedding band. Nothing like the girls', just a simple gold band with Roman's name engraved inside. "And when that day comes, they'll give back the rings." 

"So...they should spend millions on a ring? Like what you did?" 

"Their rings both have meaning," He stepped closer. “Lizzie’s ring means that her husband must always put her on top. That she comes first no matter what.” 

"Now, look at Addie's," Taking Dean's hands in his own. "Her ring means that the love of her life must protect her at all costs. He has to protect and nurture her like you would a queen. His mindset needs to be 'it takes an _army_ to truly protect Addalynn'."

"Now, is he going to be the General of that army or is he going to be the guy getting killed on the front line?"    

"And Lizzie  **doesn't** need protection?" Still looking for Roman to slip up and admit to a mistake so Dean could say he was right.  

"She told me it'll be handy when she needs to  _cut_ someone." He deadpanned, not at all surprised his daughter had violent intentions for it. "The diamond ain't even sharp."

 

"She wasn't talkin' about the rock, she meant the prongs." He sighed, knowing why his daughter liked it because he would use it for the same reason. "You saw it, could slice a lip open, knock out some teeth, definitely leave a black eye." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do feel like Roman WOULD do something like this in real life ^_^
> 
> Remember! If you think it needs improvement, comment below! If you think it was alright, comment below!


End file.
